Remember me?
by Firstfanfics
Summary: *WARNING* CONTAINS PINECEST! It's been 5 years since Mabel has died. Dipper is now 18 and has chosen to finally go back to Gravity Falls. His world has turned upside-down, people think his crazy for saying that she's not dead, that everything is a lie to cover up...something. Read to find out what that something might be... The song Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil inspired me.
1. Prologue

_Dipper's POV_

It was another normal day with my psychologist, but today she wanted to know how Mabel had died. So I lowered my face and began to speak.

''It was kind of dark outside...we were 13 and going home from a mission. Uncle Stan had called Mabel and told her that we better get home soon because dinner was ready...it was the usual pizza and soda. Mabel told me to her follow her through this new path she had found, since it was Mabel I decided to follow her...what a stupid idea."

My breath began to become uneven and my voice quickly became rough, dry, and scratchy. After a few minutes of calming down by playing with my hands I continued to tell the woman how Mabel passed.

"The path seemed to get darker and darker, it was surrounded by trees covering the moon's beautiful light. Now I was starting to worry but Mabel seemed fine so I continued by her side. My bright minded sister began to sing one of her favorite songs and did a little dance, I just laughed at her silliness. But my eyes quickly looked at the ground she was about to step, nothing, black, there was a well. Before I could warn her and take out my phone for light, she was gone. Her small, frail body was now falling towards the bottom of that well. My heart just stopped, her scream became lower and lower I could almost imagine her panicking as she screamed my name...but I just..stood there. Next the mouth of the well...after her screaming stopped. My hands trembled as I took out my phone from my back pocket and located the FLASHLIGHT APP. The minute I saw her I fell to my hands and knees, my eyes couldn't take in her small body with a pool of blood forming around her. But for some reason her face had a smile on it...but if you looked closely you could see a look of pain in her chocolate eyes. She probably knew I would freak out...after a few minutes I called Uncle Stan and told him everything. That same day I left Gravity Falls...missed her funeral...then people started calling me crazy."

My psychologist just let me free for the rest of our 2 hour session. Remembering all that made me feel even worse...I know it was my fault she isn't by my side now, she never got her Quinceñera...Mabel always liked mexican culture. Her smile and happy face haunts me at night in my dreams. Her laughter always begins to ring in my ear when I watch a commercial of her favorite, cheesy, romantic, drama teen show.

Sometimes I just feel like there's no one to talk to, I mean I still have my closest friends by my side but the sad, lonely feeling always comes back to me. It's so painful remembering her smile, her chocolate eyes that would express her feelings. The way she giggled at my cracking voice, after she passed away The Shack was never the same. The fun, giggly environment left, instead there was always a lonely, gloomy feeling when you walked in. I swear you cut the tension in the air with a knife.

I know what I must do.

**Thank you for reading this prologue of my Gravity Falls fanfic. It's is a mystery fanfic (I tried man...I tried), tragedy, romance. It does have pinecest...yes that seems strange since Mabel is ''dead'' but it'll explain itself as the story develops. Chapters will be longer as the story goes, also if you like Austin&Ally it would be cool if you take a look at my fanfic called _Mirrors._ You don't have to though. Well thanks for reading and the first 2 chapters are up tomorrow! Bye! ;* **


	2. Welcome back!

**Wow! 3 review and it's not even a *real* chapter! Thanks guys, I love you T.T. I was thinking about skipping school today but...no. So here's another chapter, thanks again for all the supportive reviews n.n...srsly guyz I luv u! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter...it contains some ''mild'' language or whatever. Just read!**

_Dipper's POV_

"Dipper! It's been so long!" A familiar voice said. The red head looked at me with a big grin, her hair was only shoulder length now...she looks better that way. Wendy practically stopped growing, I towered a good 10 cm over her. "Hey Wendy! I see you cut your hair." I gave her a big hug and sat on the ground, next to my Uncle's favorite couch. "Yeah! I cut it for the wedding, it's in 2 weeks. You should SO go!" Wendy seemed very giggly and happy, hopefully she's marrying someone great. "I'll think about it, who are you marrying anyways?" I asked her, moving my eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Robbie!" she smiled and looked at her hands. A pink color began to make it was to her cheeks, I've never seen her so-ROBBIE?!

"I thought you broke up with him?" my voice had a hint of sadness, I hope Wendy doesn't notice.

"Yeah but when you left the summer of the accident...he just changed. He was there for me, so we got back together and about 2 years ago he asked me to marry him. I promise he's changed Dipp..."

"How do you know?! What if it's just a fucking scam?! Huh?! Then what the hell are you gonna do?! Gideon could be behind this for all you know! Someone can't just change over night Wendy!" I stood up in quick movements, flailing my hands in the air like an idiot.

"Oh really?!" She stood up and got closer to me, "Well you surely did!" Tears began to swell up in her green eyes. What have I done? "The day Mabel died you just shut your fucking mouth! You stopped talking, completely! You stopped solving your fucking mysteries! When I wanted to help you...YOU pushed me away! It felt like my world was tumbling down! You weren't the only one hurt Dipper! I bet you poor Mabel is hurt right now! Looking down from the skies, seeing you push every FUCKING person in your life AWAY!" Wendy's fists were softly hitting me on the chest, she was hurt.

I embraced her in a hug, her fists gripping my shirt from the front and her tears soaking my shirt. We fell to our knees, and I let her cry for what seemed like hours. She pulled away from my arms, her eyes were red and puffy, mascara was running down her freckled cheeks that were a bright red. She looked like Mabel when she would cry over stupid boys...

"Dipp...I...I'm sorry for making such a ruckus. But I should be leaving now." She got up, leaving me alone next to my Uncle's T.V. watching couch. Were is my uncle anyways? Maybe I should go look for him outside, the front yard seemed the same...but there was something sticking out of the ground. I hadn't noticed this before.

"No no no no no no, BULLSHIT!" I fell to my knees, in front of my Uncle's grave. This can't be happening..why didn't anyone tell me?! Oh that's right, because I was a fucking crazy idiot that couldn't and _still _can't forget his sister. My hands covered my crying face...how could this happen? Why?

* * *

_Stan Pines_

_Uncle_

_Father_

_Husband_

_a lost angel_

_Died of sadness_

_R.I.P_

* * *

I turned to the back side of the grave, there was an engraved note in it that read:

_Dipper, I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye._

_If you're reading this you are probably trying to get over Mabel._

_I need you to do something...the secret is _

_Ma..l .s ...ve s.. n.e.s you_

Many letters were erased at the end...like someone tried to get rid of them...well that's just wonderful! I stood up and began to walk into town. It was busy as ever, Summerween was soon so everyone was getting candy, decorations, costumes, etc. Someone bumped into my back, causing me to fall forwards.

"I'm sorry! I was reading a text..." By the voice I could tell it was a girl, she ran to my front side offering me help. That accent sounded so familiar.

"It's no problem." I stood up myself, surprised by how short the girl was. Her hair was black with brown ombre tips, for girls that was ''in'' right now. The girl had long bangs, with some part of them also brown, she had glasses.

"Candy..." She looked up at me, confused.

"How...do you know my name!? I..I'll cut you!" Her nails were kind of long and she put them up in defense. I laughed and dragged her towards a Cafè, it was cute how she tried to break free of my grip on her wrist. Finally, I got her to sit in a booth with me and talk.

"So, how have you been?" she stared at me, scared.

"..."

"You really don't remember me...do you?" The scared girl nodded, never letting go of her phone. I mean, I know I had gotten WAY taller and I've been working my stress away by excersising..but...really?!

"It's me...Dipper." The brown eyed girl tilted her head to the side, before happily remembering me and almost jumping out of her cushioned seat.

"Dipper...you've changed so much! You're tall, strong, and handsome!'' I scratched the skin behind my neck in a nervous manner.

"Uh...thanks. You're quite different yourself, but you're accent is the same."

She giggled in a cute way...why is she so freaking cute?! We continued talking and headed to the Summerween Superstore, I decided to help her pick a costume. After a super long time she finally decided on a cute Charmander costume and my costume was Ash. (Pokemon:3) She looked really cute in her costume...we paid for our things and I invited her to come to my house.

We talked some more and she is also living alone, her parents left her knowing that she could take care for herself and they usually send her money. It must be hard...I mean she knew her parents were gonna leave her.


	3. Taco Bell

**Hey guys! Sorry for the sudden ending the last chapter, it's just I forgot it wasn't finished when I uploaded it so...yeah. Sorry, and no there isn't gonna be CANDYXDIPPER thingy, that's just a little side thing I thought would be cute :3 but, if you guys don't like it I could cancel it somehow, so just tell me I won't get mad. This is continued from the last chapter, enjoy!**

_Dipper's POV_

I mean, she knew they were gonna leave her alone. That must have been kind of hard to swallow, knowing that your parents are going to abandon you for who knows how long. But Candy seems like a strong girl, so she is probably alright anyways.

After a few hours she said goodbye and left, inviting me to a party on Summerween night. I'll obviously go, anything to try and forget Mabel. A relationship would be a good way to forget someone, right? Anyways it's pretty late, I should go and unpack my clothes. I walked up the stairs with my suitcase, ready to unpack but, when I opened the door...all of my old clothes were there. Even Mable's, this room stayed exactly the way we left it...how strange. I'll just leave my clothes in the suit case and get rid of everything tomorrow.

After changing I headed down stairs and opened a box of donuts Candy had bought me and headed towards the T.V., should I sit in my uncles chair? No, that would be disrespectful...I'll just sit next to it like when I was younger. Man, I feel so old...Wendy's getting married, Candy looks really cute, my uncle is dead...what's next? Grenda's voice is normal? Gideon isn't evil? Now _that _would be strange!

Awww...no more donuts. Oh well, time to sleep anyways. I'll just watch one more episode and lights out. Ha, stupid Gwen, pigs can't fly! Man, this is classic...co...zzzzzzzzz.

_**"Dipper! Dipper! Come on!" A faint voice echoed in my head. I was standing in the forest, figuring out a riddle in the book. "Who...who's there?" My voice shook and my lip quivered. "Did you forget me?" The voice seemed closer and louder. "What...who's there?!" I was practically screaming, clutching the book to my chest. "I'm not gone yet, Dipp. I'm still here..waiting." The voice seemed so close...it seemed so unreal. "Waiting for what?" I was shaking...no reply. "For what?!" I yelled, angry, if you want to fool me, do it right bitch! I felt something cold on my shoulder, then there was a face in front of me...all I could see were the lips that mouthed "You"**_

"Gah!" my head shot up, I was asleep on the floor of the living room. Damn it! I probably fell asleep here and had a nightmare to to all the sugar I ate before falling asleep. Oh well. Watcha gonna do? I freshened up and decided to go out for breakfast, I was crazy but my parents aren't poor.

Man, Gravity Falls has changed a lot! There's a freaking mall! Goodness gracious! The people are the same and so are the tourists, as crazy as ever. I walked into the big mall, it was quite empty due to how early it is, like 8 in the morning. That's early for The Falls. Where's the food court? Where's a map when you need one? Oh, there it is! So I'm here...and I need to get...there! Wait, there are two food courts?! Jesus!...This one is closest...just turn this corner...walk straight...and there! Alright let's go!

"Welcome to Taco Bell! (Dipper goes to Taco Bell reference! That fanfic is traumatizing!) What can I get you sir?" The cheery girl said, hmmm this girl looks familiar...to familiar. Eh, probably no one.

"Um...can I get a...number 9 please?" I answered, pointing to the photo on the board.

"Sure thing! Would you like a salsa pack?"

"Um...no thanks...Grenda."

"Alright sir that'll be 1-"

"Grenda?! What the hell you're so different! So...small!" I looked at her, was it really her? Someone could just have the same name as her, or grabbed the wrong name tag.

"Um...sir..."

"It's me! Lil' Dipper!" She laughed, realizing that it was me. I paid for my food and she accompanied me while I ate.

"Man Dipper, did you work out or something? Plus, your so tall! Taller than me! Has Candy seen you yet?"

"Um yes, I did. Thanks, and yeah I saw her the other day and we hung out. She is so different! And look at you! Working at Taco Bell! You're favorite place when we were kids!" I motioned to her when I said how much she had changed. It's true! Her frame was still kind of a medium size, but she looks so small and fragile! And her voice is all girly and shit! Like, what did she take when I was gone?

"Thanks! Man, why'd you decide to come back?" She took a bite out of one of my tacos, not even asking. That's the Grenda I know!

"Well, I decided that coming back would help me forget about Mabel..."

"Oh...I see. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, shoot."

Grenda looked around before getting close to me and speaking in a hushed tone.

"Something's messed up with Mabel...her death is...fake."

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hush your voice idiot! It's just...she's not dead."

"What? That...is impossible!"

"I know...but-"

Her manager called out to her, telling her that she used up her break for the day. Grenda said goodbye, leaving me thinking what she meant.

**Okay guys! That's it for this chapter! I probably won't upload until next week due to moving, so sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger. Thanks for reading and leave a review telling me if you want Candy and Dipper together for a bit! Thanks and bye! :***


	4. Who's this?

_***** POV_

**_I'm so cold, it's so cold. Why am I even here? What did I do to deserve this pain? Stupid...stupid...I've been here so long I feel like I'm going crazy. I swear it's cold...the voices, they're coming back again...no not again. Not the pain, the fire that burns my skin, the lash of the belt...please...please...anyone...can you hear me?_**

**_"Come on babe, I ain't got all day."_**

**_Oh no... is back again...please leave me alone._**

**_"Come on, you know I can't do anything...please tell me something. Anything."_**

**_I'm scared...when I talk...the pain comes in the blink of an eye. This cell is so dark, but I'm used to it...it's so cold. When's lunch?_**

**_"Come on...tick tock my patience is ticking..."_**

**_"I'm...hungry." I managed to choke out those few words...my throat is so dry...it hurts._**

**_"Really now! After all the food we offered you? That's just disrespectful! You're the one that refuses to eat it!"_**

**_"...Sorry..." I whispered, as the tall man left the cell, turning on all the lights. The bulb burned my eyes, making me run to the corner to cover up...before they brought in Mr.G. I hate seeing him, it hurts just to look at the poor guy._**

**_"I'm sending you the G, you know what to do...or else."_**

**_No no no no no no no no no no no no! Please no! What did the G ever do? Why do I have to punish him every single FUCKING time?! He's so innocent! When we were children he was bad but...still. It's not fair for the poor guy to suffer! That fucking bitch! Stupid ! I hate his fucking guts!_**

**_There was the creak of the heavy door, and then the slamming noise that came after. My eyes adjusted to the light so I could see clearly now. The G seemed, sad...as always but, today there were tears in his eyes._**

**_"I'm sorry sweety...you know I have no choice. But it's your turn now."_**

**_The lights went out as the wire began to cut my wrist and ankles, the bulb had a dim, yellow light. A sharp pain in my waist made me shiver, then one near my neck, on my face, my legs, on my stomach. I felt a liquid seep put of my stomach and waist area, maybe they poured something on me? The pain kept coming back, the door slammed closed but the pain didn't stop. Pointy things continued to lash at my skin, from all different directions. The wire would tighten around my wrists and ankles if I tried to break free. They turned on the speakers, and began to play the sound of a woman crying and screaming. The room filled with screams, some mine. Why? Why are they doing this to me? Just because they messed up...it wasn't even my intention...I didn't even mean to say...that...I just...it hurts. The sharp things poking at me, ripping through the rags they gave me saying they were clothes. I'll never forget, the minute I'm set free the secret is out._**

* * *

**_I remember when the sun would shine on my face...my hair was a normal length, now it's so long it's past my butt! Hahahaha that's funny. The pain went away after a while...now I just feel the things touching my skin, ripping through my flesh leaving a bloody mark wherever they wish to pass. Pain is funny, if you don't think about the painful situation you're in, you don't feel a thing. Hahahahahahahaha...hahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahah ahhahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaahah. Hello there, Bill. It's been a while since I heard from you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!_**

I'm back bitch! Man, it's been forever since I had internet, stupid moving houses and stuff! So, I hope you like this chapter and I hope this didn't give anything away about anything! Sorry for taking so long, I didn't quite get if you guys want a CandyxDipper thing so...please tell me, I can't continue without knowing what you want! What the people need! And don't worry, Pinecest isn't until like the 20th chapter or so...so yeah. I love you guys! 3 reviews on the CANDIPPER thing and I'll continue! Bye, kisses :* P.S. sorry for the really short chapter, after a cliffhanger! Scream at me all you want, I deserve it! But, I hope you enjoyed:)


	5. Another mystery

**Sorry for the long wait, I just...have no explanation. Sorry guys you deserve better! Here's another chapter! For some people this could be kind of Pinecesty so...you have been warned! Plus, there is a small CANDIPPER moment but don't worry, most people said not to do that so yeah...It just seemed to fit in the moment you know? You'll see. :)Please don't hate me.**

_Dipper's POV_

I wonder what Grenda could've possibly meant! I was right all along then, I knew that there's was nothing wrong with me! Hell ya! But...what did she mean...Mabel is still out there and needs my help! I should call Candy and Grenda and ask if they want to help me, the more the merrier, right? there was a knock at my door, a very angry and heavy sounding knock...how strange.

I answered the door and was greeted by a bawling Candy. She walked up to me, and I backed away hitting a wall. Candy began pounding softly on my chest with her small fists.

"This is all your fault! You...baka! This is all your fault, she's gone! She's gone!" Candy yelled at me, over and over again.

"What...Candy, who's gone?'' my voice cracked at the last word. Who's gone know?

"Grenda! Grenda! She's gone! Forever!" she yelled forever, looking up at me with tears flowing out of her eyes like a river. How could Grenda be gone? What the hell?

I hugged Candy, as she soaked my shirt with tears and her fists in tight little balls pressed against me. How could this be possible? We need to find her, at least I know that Grenda won't give up without a fight. But, why did Candy say it was all my fault? That's weird, that's fucking messed up! First Mabel, then Grenda! What the hell? I need to protect Candy from whoever is doing all of these terrible things!

Poor Candy, this must be really hard on her. She has lost two friends...maybe even her only friends. They were so close...like sisters. I remember when Mabel would invite them to sleepover and I wanted to have a separate room...it was like hell. I was so stupid back then, it wasn't until we were...actually we always did share the same room. Just that she passed away and, well yeah. I could never stand not sleeping in the same room as her.

Waking up to the rays of sun hitting her red cheeks, seeing her open those wonderful, chocolaty eyes and greeting me with one of her beautiful smiles. Talking non-stop about stupid things during the night, comforting her when she had terrible nightmares of the two of us being separated. Whispering into her ear ''that'll never happen'', and cradling her in my arms. I miss her so much...so much.

_Candy's POV_

Dipper went silent as he hugged me, I feel so bad that I called him baka. That was really rude of me, barging in here and hitting him with all of my strength...It's just really hard to accept that they have Grenda as well. Maybe we could try looking for her, and Mabel?

Dipper's big arms embracing me feel...nice. I feel protected and...safe, those kind of mean the same thing. I can't even think right with Dipper, wait! The Summerween party! It's tomorrow!

"Dipper...we should go to the Summerween party...then go trick or treating." My voice was in a hushed tone, maybe he'll think I just came here to do that. But it's not true, Mabel would like that...a lot.

I got the nerve to separate from Dipper's big arms, I looked up at him and smile, "Mabel would like that." He thought about it for a while before answering, "that's a wonderful idea, you should stay the night." Dipper's hands went to my face and he smiled, wiping away the last tears that rolled down my cheeks. He accompanied me to my apartment so I could grab clothes and the Charizard costume that hung in my closet.

* * *

Time Lapse

_Dipper's POV_

I woke up to see Candy curled up next to me, her hands tightly gripping my arm. Maybe she's having a nightmare? What time is it anyways? I checked the clock and it read _4:00 a.m. _it's really late...or early? Eh, who knows.

Candy moved a little taking her hands of my arm so I quickly stood up, and gave her my pillow so she could grab it and walked towards the kitchen. We had fallen asleep on the living room floor watching the T.V., just like my first night here.

The soft light of the moon shined through the Kitchen window, shining on the table. I took a seat in my usual spot and began to think. Why did they take Grenda? No one was listening to our little conversation, right? No wonder she looked around before telling me that something was wrong with Mabel's death! But, then that means what she said has to be true! It can't be a coincidence that after her telling me that she went missing! Something is wrong here, and I need to get to the bottom of it.

A piercing scream took me out of thought, it was Candy.


	6. Summerween

**Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait...shit happens bro. Anyways, so I hope you enjoy...thanks for reading, leave a review please. Bye :3**

_Dipper's POV_

I ran to the living room, jumping out of my seat. Candy's piercing scream didn't stop until I woke her, then she began to cry a river.

"Candy, what's wrong?" I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little to calm her.

"I...had a nightmare. About Grenda and Mabel and you and me."

"Well, maybe if you tell me what happened...you could forget about it and go back to sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. Well, we were all in the forest and Gideon was there, tied to a post. And they were wiping him...a lot, I could see his flesh tearing with every crack of the whip. But, for some reason he was laughing hysterically, like a maniac almost. The person whipping him was in a long black robe, and Mabel was missing. I screamed at the person to stop, but they didn't. You went up to look at the person and ran off, so did Grenda. But I stayed, screaming at the person to stop. And all of a sudden Gideon stopped moving, and fell to the ground. Dead. The person dropped the whip and came closer to me, I ran but tripped over a root of a tree. I turned and the only thing I could see were the soft, pink lips, screaming HELP! And hands began to choke me...so I woke up screaming."

Woah, that's intense. I laid Candy back to sleep and laid by her side...just incase. Man, what the hell is up with her dream? That's really messed up but, it has a lot of clues. Maybe Gideon could also be missing or being tortured by...Mabel? I don't know, and maybe in the end Candy will be the one to find out! When I put it that way, it doesn't seem so bad...but now that I think about it, my dream also had a pair of lips mouthing a word...maybe these dreams have something in common? Maybe this is a big clue to finding out something about Mabel...

It's 6 in the morning and Candy woke up, I stayed awake the whole night trying to crack the code...but ended up

with empty hands. For some reason, I just can't think straight when Mabel is in the picture. Everything just comes out in a blur for some reason and I get all mixed up and...huh...has it always been like that? Well whatever, the first clue is...I know! The message at the end of my uncle's stone! The part with erased letters! That's got to do something about Mabel passing away...right?

"Dipper...Dipper!" Candy shouted at me, snapping her fingers forcing me out of my trance.

"...Huh!? What? What's wrong?!"

"How many pancakes do you want?"

"Oh...um 6 please."

"Here you go!"

The warm smell of pancakes filled my nostrils, giving me goosebumps. I drowned them in syrup and ate along with Candy, planning out our day.

In the end we just started talking about stupid things and the Summerween part was going to start soon. I let Candy shower at my place and as she got changed I stepped into the bathroom. The water shot out at me as I turned the knob, steam rising from how hot it was. Ever since Mabel died I only used hot water, just so I could check that I could still feel things.

I stepped out and Candy was sitting on the floor, with a pillowcase, waiting for me. Gosh darn it! She looked so cute! The costume consisted of orange shorts, orange knee socks, an orange long sleeve shirt, an orange beanie and the Charmander tail.

After I quickly changed we decided to go to the party then go trick-or-treating afterwards.

_Candy's POV_

The walk to the party was nice, but awkardly quiet. The party was in Gideon's house...I probably should have told Dipper instead of lying saying it was at Pacifica's house. But then, what if he didn't want to go? Then what? The Summerween spirit would be sad and Mabel would be sad. But, hopefully he won't be to upset.

"This is...Pacifica's house? Did they remodel it or something?" Dipper asked after knocking on the door.

"Hello, welcome to my- Dipper? Fancy seeing you here!" Gideon squealed, gesturing us to come in. The loud music pounded in our ears as we made our way to the backyard.

Dipper leaned into me and whispered, "why did Gideon answer the door?"

"Um...I'll explain later." I whispered back, nervous. He was so close to me I could feel his warmth embracing me, but the sensation left when he angrily sat down in the grass, across from Gideon.

"So, Dipper, why'd you finally come back?" Gideon wore a sad smile. His costume was that of a WWE fighter, with fake bruises and cuts on his chest and face...pretty good makeup.

"Well, I've been trying to get past Mabel passing away and all."

Gideon froze a little, before going inside to dance with some friends, leaving me and Dipper alone. My heart began to pound so hard I thought it would shoot straight through my chest. I wonder if Dipper feels like this? Probably not, I doubt he would like me anything more than a friend.

"Hey, why don't we leave and go ask for some candy?" Dipper got up and stuck out his hand, after a few minutes of hesitating I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the house, my hand still clinging to his. This feeling...I know he's only holding it due to all the people but, I wish this moment would last forever.

After we got out Dipper let go of my hand, and we began to make our way around Gravity Falls, filling our sack with candy and doing the little skit we had planned to recieve more candy. Dipper would scream, "Charmander I choose you!" Then I would pop out from behind him and growl. It was pretty well planned if I say so myself.

"So, this last block and we have officially asked everyone in Gravity Falls!" Dipper squealed, jumping in the air and doing a little dance that made me laugh so much, I clutched my stomach, gasping for air.

"Let's Go!" Dipper screamed and ran off, me following behind him.

**Alright guys, sorry for the f****** long wait! I'm trying not to put that many ''bad'' words in my chapters...fun! *sarcasm* Anyways, things happened, like I said in the top note. And I could only advance to my fanfic mirrors before I ''cracked'' as my parents say, I even missed school. So, ummmm yeah. I will be doing a Christmas Fanfiction for Gravity Falls, no pinecest. Umm, that will be up on the 20th, my last day of school before...BREAK! HELL YEA! Anyways, I made a twitter! So if you wanna check that out search, Evelyn Aimee. And I should pop up, but I'm new to this...shizz. So, yep. Thanks for sticking around, I'll hopefully upload another chapter tonight but...no promises. **


	7. Summerween part 2

**Alright! So, wazzup? I know it's been ****_forever _****since I updated but, yeah I have my reasons! Anyways, sorry if you guys took that last chapter in a...bad way? They are not trick-or-treating for fun, they are doing it in respect for Mabel and her love of Halloween and Summerween! And I know that I probably should have put Wendy's wedding before Summerween but, meh, it's my story bruh! The wedding will be chapter 10...I think. So, again sorry for the wait, and enjoy my lovelies!**

_Dipper's POV_

Candy and I are just about to finish up the trick-or-treating, when we heard a pair of terrible screams. It was coming from one of the houses, the one we were just about to go knock on the door. Maybe it's just a trick? "Dipper, what was that?" Candy asked, pulling on my shirt sleeve. "I don't know, Candy. I don't know." For once, I don't know what to say to calm Candy down. She began to walk backwards but, I grabbed her wrist stopping her from moving. Everything went silent for a few minutes, we froze and waited for something...anything letting us know that it was just a joke. But it never happened, "_NOOO! PLEASE PLEASE! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! NO...NOOOOOO!" _the voice screamed and a loud banging noise shook the house.

"Go!" I shouted at Candy, running and grabbing her wrist. She had a shocked look on her face and tears threatened to fall down her rosy cheeks. We kept running and running until we reached Candy's apartment building. "Dipper...who...was...that...?" Candy asked in between breaths. She was shaking and her hand clutched the side of her small waist. Poor girl probably has never run that fast in her life.

"I don't know." My voice was just above a whisper. Who the hell was that? The owner of that voice in so much pain? It scares me to know that something terrible is happening in Gravity Falls, something _very _terrible.

"Thanks for leaving me at my apartment." Candy smiled, but you could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll bring your stuff tomorrow or something." I replied, hugging her goodnight. What was the cause of that scream? I _need _to know more.

Before I knew it, I stood in front of the small house that we had just ran from. It was dead silent, the cold wind blew past my neck sending a shiver down my spine. Am I really standing here? Or is this just a very realistic nightmare? I shook my head, as if to clear my mind and quickly ran up to the small window on the side of the old, worn down house. It was really hard to see anything, a dim light lit up the room and you could here 2 men arguing.

"Holy shit Dave...you really did it. You monster!" One of them shouted, clearly in a frustrated voice.

"Oh shut up G! Don't be such a pussycat! (lol pussycat XD)" The other responded, in an angry and harsh tone.

"How can I not? What if you fucking murdered the girl?! Then what will we do? Eh?"

"I don't fucking know, okay?! Jeez!"

"We can't dispose of a body!"

"She's not fucking dead! You can see her chest moving! Don't be an idiot! What did you come here for anyways my little punching bag?"

"I...have some really..._bad _news." One of the men said, in a hushed tone.

"Well, what is it?" There was a silent pause before the sound of a glass breaking startled me.

"Holy shit! He'll find her! I know that fucking rat will!"

"I know it's bad, but I doubt he thinks she is alive!"

"That puny asshole knows this isn't _real_!"

"If he does we can just cover everything up!"

The faint sound of a girl moaning shut the men up. There was an awkward pause and then a shrill scream.

"No! Please! Please! I'll do _anything! _Please! I don't want to go back in there!"

"Shut up, bitch. G, you know the drill. Jack! Come and take her to the room!"

"No! No! Let...go...of...me! Let me go!" There was a hint of struggle in her voice and you could hear a rustling noise.

"The little bitch bit me!"

"OW! OW OW OW OW OW! I'm sorry, please! I'll do anything!" The girl cried, the voice seemed awfully familiar.

"Boss!" A boy shouted, the voice seemed to be that of a 20 year old no more no less.

"What is it Jack?! The G is already tied up!"

"She says she'll do _anything_..."

"Well then...take her to the _special _room." There was and evil tone in the man's deep, rusty voice. It sent a chill down my spine.

"What is...the special room?" The girl questioned.

"I'm going to have some fun! Hehehehehe..."

"What...what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I want!"

"G! Come out of there and help me take out the trash!"

Shit! I got up and stumbled over something in a near by bush, luckily it covered me up as the men walked out of the house, talking in hushed tones. As if they knew someone was watching them, do they know I'm here? Or at least suspect someone is spying on them? What if they walk over here? I'll be screwed! "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit."I mumbled, biting my lip as the sound of footsteps sounded closer and closer. The metal taste of blood filled my mouth but, I had no other choice than to stay quiet. It was a_ terrible _idea coming back and spying, I'm so fucking dead. They'll find me and torture me, ending my life in the most painful and slowest way possible.

Instead, the two men walked back into their torture house and I jumped to my feet, sprinting off as fast as possible. Not daring to look back, scared someone would be chasing after me. Ready to kill me the minute they catch up with me, or maybe erasing my mind to forget anything I just heard...if it's possible to do that.

I reached my home, shutting the door behind me and falling on the living room floor. Looking up at the ceiling as my head was filled with questions. Who were those guys? Who were they talking about? Why did they have a girl? Who was that poor girl? Does this have to do with saving Mabel and Grenda? Could this give me a clue to wear they are? Will they get Candy to? Are they out to get me? Did they know I was there? What are they capable of doing?

Well, time to search for some answers. And fast.

**Alright guys! How was that, eh? Pretty good right? Hopefully, since it is finally Winter Break I'll try and upload more in these short 2 weeks of break. Plus I need to start working on the Christmas one shots for Gravity Falls, A&A, and Victorious! I'm also going to write the Valentine's ones as well so I can get that out of the way. I hope you like how it's more focused on finding Mabel and Grenda and such. The wedding chapter is soon so look forward to that! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, leave a review please!**


End file.
